evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariana Locke
Ariana Elizabeth Locke D. O. B: '6th April 1991 '''Gender: '''Female '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: '''New York '''Occupation: '''None Personality To understand Ariana you must first understand her upbringing. She was born out of wedlock to a puritanical Christian mother who believed that she herself was damned for the act that created her daughter's life. She was born in secret and her mother was determined that she live a life free of sin. This meant that Ariana has grown up in a life of prayer and supplication with her every action governed by the exacting standards her mother set for her. This doesn't mean she wasn't loved, she never wanted for the love of her mother, if anything it was an over abundance of her love the led to Ariana's upbringing. As a child she never set a foot out of doors and learned to read from the Bible and the holy text provided the entirety of her literary and historical education, as well as rules on how to act. This lifestyle has led to Ariana being a very devout and sincere Christian in her own right, and the Bible principles her guiding light. She is a deeply respectful young lady, the very embodiment of the meek destined to inherent the Earth. The fact that she had never set foot out of doors left her with little to no life skills. That is not to say she has no useful skills, she can cook, clean and make her own dresses. She is an accomplished pianist and composer. All of these things she performs to the high standards set by her mother. Constantly having to meet the perfectionist standards of her mother has made her very tidy and disciplined to the point she would be diagnosed with Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. Her strong morals and the lack of the corrupting influence of "This system of things" (meaning the outside world) has left Ariana as a true innocent, naive to the way the world truly works. She has no concept of money as everything she has ever needed has been provided for her by her mother, though she was never spoiled. Never having interacted with the outside world has left her something of a demophobe, and with her disastrous first encounter with the world caused her to completely shut herself off. Since that day she has developed a condition known as "Elective Mutism". History 'Family Relations: *Alexandra Locke - Mother 'Significant People:' *Muhktar Kel Gres - Lodger & Ward *Caresse Daquila - Friend 'Story so Far:' Ariana's mother was a devout Christian spinster, who became puritanical upon learning she was pregnant as the result of an unwanted union. Regardless of the fact that she was raped Alexandra's faith couldn't allow her to terminate the pregnancy, and she became sure that she was damned. So instead she instead disguised her "sin", withdrew from her church and bore the child in secret eventually giving birth at home without a single person knowing of her "fall from grace". Determined that her child not share her fate she resolved that she would not be exposed to the world, and to be allowed to live free of "this system of things", so she set about making her home into her blessed Ariana's world. She set her standards high, and learned how to make the clothing her little girl would need, passing that knowledge onto her as she grew. She taught her to walk and sit with perfect posture, to be meek keeping her free from the hold of sin. Alexandra taught Ariana to read and write, both English which was learned from the Bible and music from hymn books. Her exacting standards had Ariana working for hours on end perfecting these skills, and mistakes here rewarded with a rap around the knuckles with a ruler. Prayer and supplication were common place, not requiring rote passages and set times, but genuine praise whenever it seemed appropriate. Despite her cloistered and regimented existence Ariana was loved and happy. Then it all came tumbling down. Despite all her care a caution someone learned of Alexandra's secret. Police came to her door with a search warrant, and finding Ariana arrested her mother for crimes Ariana did not understand. As she watched her mother being taken away Ariana was told that her life somehow constituted abuse, that she had not been properly schooled and a dozen other things that meant nothing to her. Believing this to be an attack by Satan's forces she silently endured, expecting her mother to return to her as a social worker tried to teach her "life skills", but that day never came. She was told her mother and been convicted of the crimes they accused her of and jailed. Convinced that she is being tested like Job was in biblical time Ariana has not spoken a word, instead she endures through silent prayer and supplication, keeping her integrity as Job once did. Her age proved to be something of a complication for the social services, she was too old to be legally taken into care, but because of her lack of life skills there was no way that she would survive on her own. It was deemed that to institutionalise here would not be in her best interests, harming her more than benefitting her. Then some bright spark saw a way to get two problem cases off their desk at once and told Ariana that she would be assigned a ward, a young boy in need of a place to live that she must care for, and in return she would be paid enough to “pay Caesar his dues”, or she would eventually be made homeless. With little to other recourse Ariana accepted and soon Muhktar moved in, providing Ariana with a culture shock that took her some time to recover from. Tracker Link Category:Original Characters (Civilians)